


Fly

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Perfect 100, The real beginning to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Kalea leaves home.





	Fly

She wanted to leave with her mother’s blessing.

As she stood at the receiving end of her mother’s anger, hushed so her father didn’t overhear, she regretted that desire. But all birds needed to leave their nest eventually, and she as a Hawke was no exception.

“He needs help that exists somewhere outside of Highever.”

Her mother shook her head. “I’m not going to risk losing the both of you. You’re not leaving, and that’s final.”

Kalea snuck out that night, only Carver witness to her transgressions. He nodded, slipping a knife into her hand.

She couldn’t fly without leaping.


End file.
